


Family guy

by Tessa1972



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confessions, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Family Feels, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa1972/pseuds/Tessa1972
Summary: Two men in a tavern have a conversation.Family and future plans.





	Family guy

"And it is creepy! Not the boy, but his way to read minds. Don't get me wrong. I like Cole, he is so ....pure?!" Dorian said and shrugged his shoulders.   
"I always try so hard not to wear my heart on my sleeves, but Cole, well, he always seems to know everything!" Dorian continued.   
The man who was sitting at his table laughed a little bit sassy and took a deep sip from his drink.   
"Maybe, you have a lot to tell. Secrets and fears and unbelievable things. He doesn't read the minds of everyone!" Dorian's drink buddy answered.  
"Lucky ones!" the Mage sighed.  
And the man at the table continued: "I think, it's not too bad to get remembered of inner feelings, Dorian. And Cole is very kind, in his special way."  
Dorian Pavus looked into the eyes of the other man and nodded.   
Some moments of silence between the guys.   
"How is it? Another round. Lord Pavus?" and the slightly drunken man at Dorian's table ordered again two of this mysterious drinks, the tavern called 'Inquisition brew'.   
"Alright. But don't you think, you have enough for today?" Dorian wondered.  
And he gets the answer: "Maybe, I wanna make you drunk? Tehehe..."  
"Nonsense!" Dorian countered.  
Again silence between the men on the table in the corner.  
Dorian broke the silence: "How is it to have siblings?"  
The answer: "What an odd question!"  
"Now now, what is odd with this question? I am not Cole and I haven't siblings."   
"Cole has, had ....uhm.... Cole and siblings? I didn't know?!" the me man in front of Dorian looked astounded.   
"Wait. What? No! I mean, I can't read minds. So, how is it to be a brother? How is it to play chess with a brother or sister? Is it annoying or simply the best thing in the world?"  
The young man didn't answer immediately and took another deep sip from his new served drink, then he said: "It is a gift, to be honest. It makes you vulnerable but also strong. I think, it is the reason, I wanna have children of my own."  
"Oh? Really? Hm...." was Dorian's short reply.  
Both men used the new silence for drinking a huge part of their drinks.  
Dorian said: "So, you are a real family guy, aren't you?"  
And the man answered: "With the right person, it would be worth a thought, building a little family. Yes, Sir."  
Dorian kept silent.  
All of a sudden, the man on the opposite side of Dorian's table saw, that another person entered the tavern and he mentioned: "Just look. This guy for example is a real family man!"  
"He? Really? Goodness, I don't think so. And how will you know?" Dorian was sceptical.  
And the answer was: "I was playing chess with him. Not a bad player, tried to let me win, but I turned the table. Haha...a kind guy. And he dreams of kids and family."  
Dorian's eyes widened: "Don't kidding me, do you dare! Hehehe..."  
And they watched the new customer take a seat at a lonesome table in a dark corner.   
"I often see him roaming around alone in Skyhold and I often saw him here, sitting alone in the darkest corner, drinking alone. Shouldn't we ask him, to join us?" Dorian's companion asked, slightly drunk.  
"Shall we? Is my company not enough for you?" Dorian frowned, but he was kidding and winked and then he continued: "Yeah, let's ask him. I mean, we really should, he is our Inquisitor..."


End file.
